powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cell 5: The Team Unites
Cell 5: The Team Unites is the fifth episode of Power Rangers Bio OverTech . It is the debut of the OverTech Hyper Mode Zord Protocol and the Green and Pink Ranger Summary The team grows 2 more members, as Rosa becomes the Pink Ranger and Baker the Green Ranger. Plot When the team returns to OverTech HQ, Reese converses with Baker. He approaches him with the gob of being the Green Ranger. He is very reluctant and doesntt want to return to the battle field ever again after what happened to hie squadron. Reese asks what happened, and Baker reveals his past. He and his crew were sent beyond enemy lines and were kidnapped. They were tortured everyday, and he was the only survivor. Russell and his squad came into save him, but they were too late for everyone elese. After joining Russell's team, he realized that the deaths of his comrades still weighed on him. Reese states that to honor their memories, he should take up the warrior mantle in their honor. He gives him the Bear Fusion Cell and a Bio Overtech morpher to think about it. The engineering team is half way complete on the creation of the OverTech Hyper Mode Zord Protocol. This includes the submarine SharkTech Zord, the drill RhinoTech Zord, the truck BearTech Zord, and the jet EagleTech Zord. Leh tends her wounds and with some of the Crocodile Fusion Cell, and the knowledge she got, She creates a stronger Crocotoa named Crocatoa MK.II. She hears that Fusion Cells are being transfered into the city from Lilliana, and sends Crocatoa towards there. She says she will capture Rosa and use her to cultivate more tech. Meanwhile, Reese goes back to get some more tech from the F.E.C.A Crocatoa attacks. This is seen by Baker. He drives his truck to run him over , but is stopped by Crocatoa's sheer strength. He shoots the truck's engine, blowing it up. He then begins to take the Fusion Cells and pushes down the driver. Baker tries to fight him off, but realizes that he needs to use the Bear Cell. Crocatoa brings him within inches of his life, before sparing him. Leh makes it back and tells Crocatoa to return and help her destroy the F.E.C.A. Baker tries to Warn Reese but, his intercom fails. He then drives back in order to make it in time. With all the fusion cells, Leh creates an infantry unit type: the Invaders. Now she has an unstopable force at her disposable, that can be replaced at will. This tech makes her a formidable force. Crocatoa and Leh and an army of Invaders begin to attack the F.E.C.A and ravage it. The destroy alot of the tech in development, sieging the place and taking the tech for themselves. The rangers arrive late and morph. Reese runs to protect Rosa, but Crocatoa shoots him in the back momentarily paralizing him. Rosa screams horror over Reese, and she asks "How is this possible?!?" Leh reveals she had secret insight on their production of weapons and her indavers are now cocked full of this tech. She states "Finish them off, Crocatoa!" Baker uses his truck and hits Crocatoa and Indavers. He runs to Reese and states he's ready to fight. "I could have stopeed him earlier, Im gonna make things right!" Rosa tells Reese, "Let me fight. They used my tech to harm people and to dominate, I wont let it continue. I'll fight them off!" Reese smilles and gives her the Eagle Fusion Cell and OverTech Morpher. Jimmy and Tayor arrive and say they evacyuated the people, but the tech may have not all been recovered. The 5 Morph, and make their stand. Rosa and Baker are overwhlemed by the power they have but adjust. Reese calms them down and they summon the OverTech Rolling Laser. They put in their Fusion Cells and fire at Crocatoa, destroying him. Leh states "I'm Impressed!" and grows him. They summon the OverTech Megazord, and are now fully manned. They destroy Crocatoa with the OverTech Override. Leh looks on saying "I got what I need to create an invading army! Lord Vega be praised!" walking out with all the tech she has stolen. The team looks at the wreckage, downtrodden and saddened. Rosa sobs "All our work, all our efforts, erased by the Fuzors." Reese comforts Rosa saying "We'll rebuild this place, they don't know the people they have crossed." Rosa cries into Reese's shoulder. Debuts -Green and Pink Rangers -Crocatoa MK.II -Indavers -OverTech Zords Category:Power Rangers Bio OverTech Category:Episode